durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Episode 01
Title: First Words 「開口一番」 (Kaikōichiban) Japanese Date Aired: 8 January 2010 English Date Aired: 25 June 2011 Live viewing from Crunchyroll Next Episode → 02 Synopsis Durarara!! E01 03m 01s.jpg Durarara!! E01 06m 50s.jpg Durarara!! E01 06m 59s.jpg Durarara!! E01 09m 04s.jpg Mikado Ryūgamine arrives in the Tōkyō subway, where he thinks about why he chose to come here. A friend asked him to come to Raira Academy, and as Mikado has never been to Tōkyō, he is very excited. In the subway, he runs into Masaomi Kida, his elementary school friend. At first, Mikado does not recognize him due to Masaomi having died his hair blond, but soon realizes his identity because of Masaomi's bad jokes. Masaomi shows Mikado around Ikebukuro, and the cast of characters is introduced. Mikado asks Masaomi about color gangs, to which Masaomi replies that the color gangs have all essentially disappeared. Mikado wonders if this makes Ikebukuro a safe place, but Masaomi says there are far more dangerous things in Ikebukuro than color gangs. He warns Mikado that anything can happen here and usually does. On their way to the park, the two friends meet Erika Karisawa and Walker Yumasaki with their cardboard cutout and 30 copies of the latest manga. They are instantly fascinated by Mikado's name, telling him it sounds like a manga name. He asks them what they need 30 copies of the same manga for, but they only reply that they are for "other reasons". Masaomi then introduces Mikado to Kyohei Kadota and Saburo Togusa, saying that the whole group is a little weird, but "if you're cool with them, they're cool with you." As they continue walking, Mikado bumps into a girl with an unusual scar on her neck, who quickly runs away. Then they meet Simon Brezhnev, a sushi chef at Russia Sushi. Simon asks Masaomi to come have sushi, but Masaomi replies that he is broke. After leaving Simon, the friends watch as a vending machine and a man go flying across the night sky. Masaomi tells Mikado that he is very lucky. On his first day in Ikebukuro, he met Kyohei's group, Simon, and watched Shizuo Heiwajima throw some guy and a vending machine. Masaomi then begins his list of who to avoid in Ikebukuro. Shizuo is one, and the Dollars are also on the list. Masaomi explains that the Dollars are a colorless color gang, completely invisible, and that for all he knows they could have disintegrated completely. Masaomi warns Mikado about Izaya Orihara, but tells him that Izaya mostly hangs in Shinjuku. Meanwhile, a girl meets up with a man calling himself Nakura. 'Nakura' asks her if she is ready, and that there are two others waiting for them. Once they reach 'Nakura's car and deduce that the coast is clear, the other two guys knock her out and they drive away. However, after they leave, Izaya emerges from the shadows and remarks that "the coast isn't exactly clear." When the guys reach the supposed drop-off lot, they find a motorcyclist on a black bike waiting for them. 'Nakura' asks if she is their guide, but at her silence, one of the other guys hits her with a metal pole. The biker knocks both him and 'Nakura' unconscious and the third man quickly drives away. She chases him and he notices that the shadow of the bike looks like a horse. He comes to an abrupt stop, knocking the biker off her motorcycle. He stares in shock at her helmet lying some ways away from her body, and at the fact that she is still moving. She pulls a scythe from the shadows around her neck and cuts the kidnapper, before calmly replacing her helmet and driving off. Mikado and Masaomi hear the sound of a horse's whinny and quickly rush to get a glimpse of the urban legend. As the headless rider passes, Mikado realizes that he is shaking from the excitement of knowing that everything is about to change. Durarara!! E01 09m 19s.jpg Durarara!! E01 10m 50s.jpg Durarara!! E01 11m 34s.jpg Durarara!! E01 11m 52s.jpg Durarara!! E01 12m 29s.jpg Durarara!! E01 14m 01s.jpg Durarara!! E01 15m 59s.jpg Durarara!! E01 18m 12s.jpg Durarara!! E01 18m 50s.jpg Durarara!! E01 20m 34s.jpg Durarara!! E01 21m 57s.jpg Chatroom Taro Tanaka informs Setton of his arrival in Ikebukuro. Setton suggests they meet in person, to which Taro Tanaka agrees. Kanra suggests that all three of them meet, then proceeds to discuss the online suicide groups, in which people arrange to commit suicide together. Taro Tanaka says that there haven't been many suicide groups lately, to which Kanra mysteriously replies that maybe the bodies just haven't been found. He then goes on to talk about the headless rider, saying that Dotachin says it's a Shinigami. Taro Tanaka inquires about the identity of Dotachin, but Kanra ignores him. Later on, Taro Tanaka remarks that he saw the headless rider, and Setton informs him that she was there, too. Taro Tanaka thinks they may have passed each other on the street and not even known it, then asks Setton who Dotachin is. Adapted From Chapter 1 of the manga; Chapter 1/2 of the light novel Referbacks none, first episode Trivia New Characters In order of appearance (not including OP) *Mikado Ryūgamine *Masaomi Kida *Erika Karisawa *Walker Yumasaki *Kyohei Kadota *Saburo Togusa *Rio Kamichika *Izaya Orihara (as Nakura) *Simon Brezhnev *Shizuo Heiwajima *Celty Sturluson (unnamed) Unanswered Questions *Why is the motorcyclist's head not attached to its body? *What is the motorcyclist's weapon and what does it do? *Why does the motorcycle make such odd noises? Cultural References *Cardboard cutout is reference to Spice and Wolf. Quotes Category:Episodes